tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Carmen Pared
Carmen Pared (born 1979) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Originally a member of Mexico's Special Branch, Carmen was assigned to protect President Alejandro Guzman. Later the International Temporal Enforcement Agency recruited Carmen to a be a member of the ITEA HQ's security team. Biography Carmen was born in Puebla, Puebla, Mexico. Even as a child Carmen was thorough, always making sure she never missed school and triple-checking homework assignments. Carmen's father had lost his job due to drinking around when her first memories began thus she took it as guidance to always do well, resulting in her getting a high grade-point average in high school as well as being captain of the school soccer team. After finishing high school Carmen joined the police and by the age of twenty-six was recruited to join the Special Branch. Carmen's perfectionism however had a negative impact on her sister Asun Pared, leading to the two developing a rift after Asun started getting arrested for petty crimes. In mid-2008 Carmen was among those assigned to guard Mexican President Alejandro Guzman when Interpol suspected he might be targeted for kidnapping. This suspicion later proved true to when the Paradise Foundation attempted and succeeded, using both Type-7 and a Time-Stopper to overcome Carmen and her fellow guards. In spite of just being out-gunned Carmen's career carried a stink for some time after her failure and eventually when she got wind of a possible position with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency she took it. Carmen had been hoping to become a field agent, but instead is just a major member of ITEA HQ's security, something that greatly annoyed her to the point she became somewhat of a bully. Fortunately when Ouroboros left the ITEA short on field agents Carmen was given special permission to accompany Team Alpha to raid the Stilton Corporation headquarters in New York. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Carmen was one of many trapped inside ITEA HQ. Trapped at work, Carmen initially ended up frozen a few times by co-workers who'd gotten annoyed with her bullying tactics. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Carmen approached Franklin Adams and the pair slept together. Lucienne Christophe then required non-essential personnel be frozen with Type-7 and Paige Saunders happily messed with the frozen guard, getting more payback for her past behavior. When time finally unfroze Carmen and Frank remained friends, though any romance didn't end up going anywhere. Personal Information * Current Age: 30 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Asun Pared, Younger Sister Romances * Franklin Adams, Co-Worker and Former Lover Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Friends * Anna Federov, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Camille Lambert, also Co-Worker Appearances Canon * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Carmen is based on actress Michelle Rodriguez. Carmen is her mother's name. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA